A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally includes a front frame, an LCD panel, a middle frame, a light guide panel, a backplane and the like. The light guide panel is accompanied by an optical film. The front frame, the middle frame, and the backplane have different functions. The front frame is mainly used for fixing the LCD panel and preventing the LCD panel from jumping. The backplane is mainly used for carrying the optical film, the light guide panel, light bars and the like. The middle frame, together with the backplane, is mainly used for fixing optical components of the light guide panel, the optical film and the like, and simultaneously carrying the LCD panel. The backplane, the middle frame, and the light guide panel, the optical film and the light bars which are fixed by the backplane and the middle frame form a backlight module.
In the prior art, the backlight module is generally packed by a blister tray for achieving function of quakeproof protection. The blister tray has limited strength, and is not suitable for up and down stacking in large amount. Otherwise, it is easy to affect optical quality of the backlight module. Thus, someone uses a scheme of vertically putting the backlight module, but because the backlight module is a semi-finished product, the light guide panel and the optical film in the backlight module are not completely fixed, and the light guide panel is only fixed and limited by the middle frame. Because of factors of assembly and part tolerances, sometimes a pressing force of the middle frame acting on the light guide panel is insufficient; thus, in transportation process of the backlight module, the light guide panel may move up and down and even incline, affecting the optical quality. Or, if a structure of the LCD device is expected to be simplified and the middle frame is not arranged in the backlight module or the arranged middle frame does not have the function of fixing the light guide panel, it is difficult to fix the light guide panel in the transportation process. The backlight module is not suitable for being vertically put. A typical main packing mode is to put horizontally. The technical problem of affecting the optical quality when a great number of backlight modules are up and down stacked shall be solved.